No more breath
by Sverige Susan
Summary: ¡Spoilers capítulo final de Hakuouki Hekketsuroku! Solo el viento puede ser testigo de lo que ha ocurrido, el y ella estarían juntos por siempre.


**No more breath**

Sus pies se hunden en la tierra aún húmeda por la nieve derretida a cada paso por unas colinas olvidadas por la civilización. El sonido de las balas y los cañones se ha vuelto un eco en las memorias que, efímero se desvanece sin piedad alguna. Los barcos duermen en el puerto arrullados por las olas del mar, y el sonido de las aves en cada árbol en flor permite obtener un momento de paz. Solo hay un lugar que visitar después de tanto tiempo y nada impide que el silencio decore con un aura celestial aquello que los ojos presencian.

Hijikata Toshizou se prometió así mismo que aun con el cuerpo de Chizuru Yukimura como pilar y torpe caminar a causa de una herida profunda en el abdomen lograría visualizar el recuerdo más bello de su vida este día, porque finalmente los campos antes pertenecientes al edén monocromático del invierno se cubren de rosa en esta nostálgica primavera y la gélida esencia de la noche recae paulatinamente como un manto de seda donde resguardarse como refugio bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en los rayos ardientes de verano.

—Eres como flores de Sakura. —Afirma con voz grave, quebrada por el dolor. Chizuru mira atentamente el vendaje que rodea su torso, sonrojada por los músculos definidos descubiertos en el tratamiento de la herida y los botones faltantes en la camisa de algodón. Despega de inmediato la vista, colocando su atención en el árbol de Sakura que une sus raíces en la tierra, así como su cuerpo lleva cada temblor hacia la silueta moribunda a sus hombros.

Se deja llevar por una preciosa profusión de morado sobre ella, a lo cual finge demencia sutilmente, después de todo, pese a su sangre, pese al ochimizu, pese a lo que ocurriera conservaban su lado humano siempre.

—Ya veo, es por eso que me has traído aquí, ¿Hijikata-san?

El pasivo reflejo de la luna llena en el agua se mueve en turbulentas ondas, como un preludio, para anunciar una presencia ajena al recinto. Con su traje de crepúsculo vivaz, decorado con su cuerpo fornido, con sus cuernos infernales similares a los personajes de viejos cuentos de terror contados a los vástagos somnolientos a la luz de las llamas naranjizas del fuego, Kazama Chikage se presentaba y el acto final comenzaba, al desenfundar con valentía la katana más bella, su orgullo de oni.

Hijikata apartó a Chizuru de su lado, pidiéndole comprensión y algo de apoyo a su orgullo. Con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, el reloj comenzó su cuenta regresiva, tal vez, como una sentencia cruel.

Las espadas entonan con presunción su melodía frívola, al parecer, su tacto contra la piel se hace profundo con la caída de las flores mientras sus rasguños en la ropa asemejan los de una fiera hambrienta y despiadada que deja un testigo doloroso tatuado en la piel.

El silencio ajeno enfría la sangre y el pulso se acelera al imaginar aquellos orbes cristalinos fijos en sí, ahogados en lágrimas mudas. Chizuru se mantiene al margen, tan solo sosteniendo su orgullo en un puño y aguardando pacientemente un triunfo como ningún otro con la única compañía de una tierra fértil bajo sus pies.

Las gotas de carmesí caen como llovizna frente al mar y las estruendosas olas del mar acalladas por la distancia se convierten en un susurro de la vela a media noche.

El brillo centellante de las katanas opaca la luz de una luna solitaria, sus ojos centellantes desaparecen de la realidad en un suspiro, los cabellos azabaches que formaban el velo de una noche trágica y el dorado de aquella cabellera presuntuosa se transformaron en un polvo de estrella que surca los cielos con ligereza en cada pequeño grano, una perfecta escena que se pinta sepia y transcurre con la más tortuosa lentitud.

El ganador se define bajo un tapiz purpura, sosteniendo el aliento hasta que la presión destroza los pulmones y hasta que el aire se vuelve agua en la cual se podría ahogar fácilmente.

Luego, con la visión de un cielo lejano plagado de flores y con una sonrisa orgullosa de perlas lechosas, Kazama Chikage cae al suelo, permitiendo a su propia sangre circular bajo el metal que se incrusta en su inmóvil corazón.

Chizuru corre desde su puesto hasta el capitán del Shinsengumi, arrodillada en una plegaria.

Estaba frío, tanto que al acariciarlo se podría derretir en su palma, pero entonces, el impulso es inconciente y recorre su mejilla como en el torrente de una cascada, sin pausas, sin miedo. Hijikata abre los parpados con pesadez en respuesta, figurando neblina entorno a ellos.

—Mira alrededor, Chizuru, es la nieve de primavera.

—Si.

Cuando el último pétalo cae, se abrazan con fuerza. Hijikata Toshizou limpia con el pulgar aquellas lagrimas que se deslizan por el rostro pálido de Chizuru sin su consentimiento. Llega a su boca acaramelada y como una caricia gentil, comparte la tibieza de sus labios con parsimonia, porque cuando el viento sopla nuevamente, las cenizas de ambos vuelan como millones de cigarras desde los nacientes rayos de luz de sol hasta perderse en la infinidad; jamás se volverían a separar porque ahora, al igual que todos los miembros del Shinsengumi, no podían respirar.

* * *

_Me levanté en la madrugada (por eso de las cuatro) a pesar de que es lunes de escuela para ver el nuevo capítulo de Hakuouki, lo vi en el camino, lloré y sigo llorando y ahora, me atreví a modificar un poco el final del anime de manera que fuera más "suave", ahora, con su permiso voy a aventarme de la azotea de mi casa (la vida es miserable X5), reviews por favor. _


End file.
